r2dfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:R2D Wiki/@comment-30140997-20170414150332
Jopede is a shitty admin. He takes bribes and would rather hire some max rank youtube fag than someone with actual fucking mod experience. I am now going to add a bit of biography about biggie smalls. At age 15, 3 years after being expelled from Compton Elementary, Biggie was free at last. He had successfully "pimped" his house, loaded with fried chicken, liquor, strippers, and pictures of guns and big cars. There was always a rap music video from MTV on his television. Still, despite the videos, rap music constantly blazed in the background. Two months before his 16th birthday, Biggie had a party at his crib. He only invited 7 guests, but 300 showed up, because they heard there was going to be fried chicken and malt liquor. Biggie was not overwhelmed by this large crowd because he was piss drunk and getting a lap dance from a fat black prostitute. As the party went on into the night, two black guys that were there allegedly got into an argument over a bottle of liquor. Vincent Johnson said that the bottle of liquor on the table was his. However, Sway Bluntpasser said that it was his. The two argued, but nobody could tell what they were saying because their voices were muffled because of the size of their lips. Vincent suggested that Sway just get another bottle from the refrigerator, but Sway was too lazy too and continued arguing. Eventually, this escalated, and Vincent chugged the rest of the bottle and smashed it over Sway's head. Sway cried out in pain, in which another black guy complained at Sway for ruining his blunt rip. Sway then focused his attention on both of them, and they all went up to each other and pulled out Gats, Glocks and Tech-9s. After a few seconds of more unintelligible bickering, they opened fire on each other. They were too drunk to aim properly, so the bullets went flying everywhere and hit innocent guests. At this time, everyone was in a panic. There was blood and black people all over the floor. The rest of the guests all rushed for the door, but it became a group collision and many of them were trampled. They were all too drunk to figure out how to open the door, so they thought it was broken and started running around Biggie's house frantically. Biggie took nothing of it, in fact, his eyes were half closed because he had allegedly smoked over a pound of weed from the start of the party to this. The shots continued to fly. Eventually, Vincent was hit and fell to the ground. That made Sway notice he had accomplished his goal and look down, but then the 3rd person, (who was complaining about Sway's voice earlier), saw an opportunity and blew Sway's head off with a Glock. Then, for no apparent reason, he started firing the remainder of his rounds at the fleeing party members. 13 more were killed, and they continued running around until one of them accidentally ran into the door, opening it. As they all rushed to the door, one of them allegedly tripped over a basketball, falling to the floor. A good portion of the crazed crowd tripped over him, and it became a trample. 60 more party members died from being run over by the escaping crowd. After exiting the house, they all persisted to run home until they found a basketball hoop in Biggie's driveway, in which they all fought over. 40 more people were killed at the basketball hoop. After that, the rest ran home. The next morning officials came to Biggie's house, where he was on his 75th black and mild. They questioned him about all the dead people in his house and on his driveway. He apparently responded: "Maaaan I'o'know' maaaaaan I was just sittin' hurrr and I heard a bunch of noise na'a mean?" Biggie was arrested and taken to the county jail, but they let him go because he was too fat to fit through the cell door. The police report suggested that less people would have died if the tramplers weren't all wearing Air Jordans.